German Mechanic
The German Mechanic, appearing in the 1981 Raiders of the Lost Ark movie, was an enormous bull of a man with a shaven head, who was one of two mechanics servicing the Nazis' Flying Wing at Tanis in 1936. He only spoke German. Highly skilled in boxing and brutally strong, he was able to best Indiana Jones in hand-to-hand combat in spite of being killed by the plane's propeller blade during their confrontation. Biography When the Flying Wing was being prepped to fly the Ark of the Covenant out of Tanis to Berlin in 1936, the mechanic emerged from his hut to see Indiana Jones brawling with the other mechanic. Apparently eager for a fight, the huge Bavarian stepped in after the first mechanic had been taken down by Jones, and challenged the American to a fistfight. The mechanic absorbs a right hook. Although he easily outmatched Jones, he unintentionally saved the archaeologist's life at one point. When the Flying Wing's pilot was about to shoot Jones, the mechanic unknowingly stepped in between Jones and the pilot, blocking his line of fire before he was knocked unconscious by Marion Ravenwood. Finding the challenge all too easy, the mechanic ordered the archaeologist to fight back, unaware that the rotating plane was drawing the propellers ever closer. Bemused by Jones ducking for safety, the mechanic turned around to look behind him and was confronted by the propellers, chopping him to bloody bits. In this way he was much like a Chief Guard Jones had encountered a couple years ago in that he was killed by his own side's machinery. Gallery Untitled-01-20-21.jpg|The German Mechanic's fate. Trivia *The burly mechanic was played by Pat Roach, a stuntman and professional wrestler who appeared in all three of the original movies. *Despite being credited as "1st Mechanic," Roach's character is actually the second of the two mechanics to appear onscreen. *In Campbell Black's novelization, this mechanic is described as being a young man with tattoos, thought of as a kid by Marion Ravenwood. He is not as tough as he is in the film, but is nonetheless persistent in his fight with Indiana Jones. Although in the film he overpowers Indy and knocks him to the ground before being killed by the Flying Wing's propellers, in the novel Indy knocks him into the propeller. 8The Mechanic appears as "Enemy Boxer" as an end-of-level boss in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures who can only be defeated when the player is carrying an anvil. It is possible for Indy to defeat him without getting hurt, unlike Indy's confrontation with him in the film. *In the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! attraction spot at Disney World, the second German Mechanic is absent from the plane fight scene. The German Mechanic is thus the one who spots Indy while working *on the plane's wing. The pilot, who leaves the plane after landing, gives the German Mechanic instructions before going back to the Nazi camp. In some performances the mechanic is even directing the traffic for the Flying Wing as it prepares to land. *In Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures, the plane fight is omitted, but the German mechanic still appears in Cairo as an end of level boss in the streets at night, which occurs before Indy finds the Well of Souls. As the player jumps on a horsecart, the mechanic hops on and kicks away the player's gun, and the player is forced to have a fist fight with the mechanic. When he dies, the level is accomplished. As with LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, it is possible to defeat him without getting hurt in Greatest Adventures. Category:Nazis Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Indiana Jones Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Lego Villains Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Thugs Category:Military Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased